


ay potter

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Good Writing, M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: I swear I'm good at writing





	1. Chapter 1

"ay potter!" draco sneered.

"what u want" harry shouted back.

"fuck you!"

then they eloped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk why but i’ve decided to make this a chaptered fic of just,,,, shitposts that come to my mind. enjoy!

“Harry” said ginny  
“what u want” harry said, annoyed.  
“ur cheating on me with draco”  
“no i’m not”  
“ya u r”  
“no”  
“ya”  
“no”  
“okay harree i’ll believe u bc I trust u” ginny said, smiling through happy tears.  
but: in reality, harry was cheating with draco.  
BUM BUM BUM


	3. oh no

“draco” harry said cryingly. “ginny thinks i cheated with u”

”but you did” said draco, cracking a soda

”oh no, ur right” sed harry, cryingly


	4. idk why draco likes soda so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhh

"hey ginny" hary said cryingly

"wut"

"i'm gay and i cheated on u with draco"

"i fuckin knew it" ginny said cryingly

draco cracked open another soda


	5. yo ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw these are actually the general outlines for a serious fuckin harry potter fic so if any of y'all give a shit I will be writing and posting something actually decent for hp ;0

"yo ron" ginny sed, chucking an empty soda can at him

"tf is wrong wi you bicth" he replied

"your best bud cheated on me"

"oh"


	6. ron is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

“hey hair what the fuck” ron said chucking an empty soda can at him

harie ran away cryingly

”hree what’s wrong” draco sed

”ron is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn“ hair responded cryingly

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
